Ven conmigo
by Victoire Black
Summary: Porque las jóvenes Black no eran libres, y mucho menos lo era Cedrella. Porque los jóvenes Weasley eran traidores, y sobre todo Septimus. Porque un amor tan grande como el de ellos, no iba a terminar por una legendaria lucha entre sangres pura y traidores. Porque se amaban, e iban a seguirse el uno al otro hasta el resto de la eternidad.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Jotaká, y únicamente los uso por diversión.

* * *

**Ven conmigo.**

* * *

—¡Black!

—¡Weasley! —apenas sintió el grito, corrió a su encuentro, plagado de dudas. ¿Qué era lo que hacía allí esa noche? ¿Cómo era qué...?—. ¡Corre, Weasley!

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué...? —no pudo seguir preguntando porque la joven de cabellos negros lo intentaba empujar hacia otro lado—. ¡Detente, Cedrella!

—¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí, Weasley? —quiso saber ella, nerviosa.

—No entiendo nada... ¿Acaso tú eres...? ¿Acaso me mentiste todo...? —el hombre no pudo seguir la pregunta porque cayó con un golpe seco al pasto del jardín. La chica que corría a su lado comenzó a gritar desesperada, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar, preguntándose qué había pasado.

—Cedrella, vuelve a la casa. Cuando me ocupe de este energúmeno vamos a hablar muy seriamente —escuchó que le decía una voz profunda justo detrás de ella, y se asustó en demasía al ver a su padre con la varita en alto; tenía miedo por lo que él le podría hacer al chico desmayado, o por lo que ya le hubiera hecho.

—Padre, por favor... —suplicó, aunque en vano. Arcturus Black la tomó de un brazo, y le hizo volver así por el bosque, lugar que habían atravesado en la carrera. La joven lloraba pensando en el hombre que yacía sin conocimiento al otro lado de los árboles, solo. Y lo peor de todo, sin una explicación sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir —¿Qué le has hecho a Septimus, padre?

—¿Así se llama tu acosador? ¿Septimus Weasley? ¿El hijo del asqueroso traidor a la sangre del otro lado de la colina? Bien, ya arreglaré todo para que no vuelva a presentarse jamás ante ti —le dijo a su hija, quien se estremeció pensando nuevamente en lo que podría hacerle—... y para que tú no vuelvas a verlo jamás.

—¡No es mi acosador, padre! Es un amigo, no me hizo nada, ¡por Merlín! ¿Por qué se desmayó? ¿Qué le vas a hacer? —se apuró al preguntar, viendo que estaban a pocos metros de la casa.

—No me importa lo que sea ese hombre para contigo: se atrevió a venir a esta noble casa de esa manera, y pagará las debidas consecuencias. Lo sabes bien, Cedrella.

—¡Padre! —Dijo ella entre súplica y reclamo por lo dicho. Sabía que debía guardar silencio y actuar como si nada pasara al entrar a la casa, pero entre las corridas y el llanto, su ropa y su maquillaje habían quedado desastrosos.

Poco antes de que Septimus apareciera en su casa y los disturbios comenzaran, sus padres estaban en una reunión muy importante con otra familia... Con la familia del futuro marido de Cedrella Black. A pesar que que ésta no quisiera casarse con el chico, y que éste por poco la odiara, los 4 adultos los querían unir a la fuerza; costumbres de las familias sangre pura, claro.

Arcturus entró a la casa, indicándole que debía entrar por la puerta de la cocina, e ir derecho a su habitación a ponerse otra túnica de gala, pero la joven hizo todo lo contrario. Corrió hasta el bosque, mientras pensaba en lo simple que sería todo si sus padres le hubieran permitido dar el maldito examen de aparición el pasado mes. Minutos después, lo encontró allí tirado donde lo habían dejado; le apuntó con su varita y susurró:

—¡_Renervate_! —poco a poco, el pelirrojo se fue incorporando.

—¿Qué ocurrió, Cedrella? ¿Qué es lo que...?

—Vete —le interrumpió.

—¿Qué?

—Que te vayas.

—¿A dónde pretendes que vaya?

—Lejos de mi.

—¿Qué dices?

—Lo que oyes, Weasley. ¡No me lo hagas más difícil! No vuelvas a presentarte jamás ante mi. Desde este momento, tú no me conoces y yo no te conozco. Asunto zanjado —soltó de golpe.

—¡¿Pero qué diablos está ocurriendo, Cedrella?! ¿Cómo es que vives con los Black y jamás me lo dijiste? —Septimus se agarró la cabeza entre las manos, confundido.

—Es muy largo de explicar... Yo _soy_ Cedrella Black; si te lo decía, todo iba a ser mucho más complicado, y lo lamento. Pero tiene que acabarse aquí. Cada uno se irá por su lado esta noche. Mi familia me quiere casar con un Rosier, y así he de hacerlo... —al terminar de confesarlo, las lágrimas resbalaban con libertad por sus mejillas, pero no se las secó por tener las manos llenas de tierra y barro. El pelirrojo comprendió entonces que las actitudes de la chica no eran lo que él creía que eran...

—Ven conmigo —casi que le suplicó.

—¿Qué?

—¡Que vengas conmigo! Que te escapes, ¡tú no te puedes casar con un maldito Rosier! ¡Yo te amo!

—Yo también te amo, Septimus, pero...

—Pero nada. ¿Vienes o no vienes? —la presionó, levantándose del suelo con agilidad, y poniéndole sus manos en los hombros. Ella se estremeció ante el contacto, pero no amagó a retirarse; por el contrario, lo imitó en el acto. Dejó caer su cabeza para adelante, quedando apoyada en su pecho.

—No puedo ir, Septimus... ¡Callidora y Charis me van a odiar! ¡Mi familia me va a repudiar! ¡Me van a sacar del tapiz familiar! —se lamentó entre sollozos. El chico Weasley negó con la cabeza.

—No te comprendo, Cedrella... ¡Eres infeliz en esa familia! ¿A quién diablos le importa un pedazo asqueroso de tela? ¡Por favor! —siguió insistiendo. Pocos segundos después, la joven levantó la cabeza.

—Ojalá hubiera otra manera de hacer esto, de hacerlo correctamente, pero lamentablemente mi vida es así, y lo nuestro es prohibido...

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Nos vamos, Septimus —ambos sonrieron—. Vamos a ser felices.


End file.
